Spiel Mit Mir
by taitofan
Summary: Omertashipping in 26 flavors, A through Z.
1. Amuse Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Amuse Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I wrote this and posted it to AO3 and tumblr a while back, and now I guess I'll be posting it here too, with a proper title even! I'm putting them up in alphabetical order rather than the order I wrote them in though. Also, the overall rating is M, but only certain chapters actually have nsfw content. I'll put the individual chapter's rating in parentheses.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-11-13

* * *

Cress hadn't seen Chili this upset since the day they resigned from being gym leaders.

That had been three years ago, and though Chili had certainly not been happy every single one of those days, he hadn't been this depressed either.

Of course, the worst part was that this time, he had no idea _why_ Chili was unhappy.

"Sorry," Chili muttered when Cress tried to get him to open up, his eyes dull and lifeless. "I don't really wanna talk though…"

This wasn't good at all, on multiple accounts. Cilan was worried of course, and Cress felt rather hopeless. The customers at the restaurant certainly noticed their odd behavior, and attendance was slowly but surely falling. Though Cress wanted to just ignore the restaurant and focus on his brother, it was unrealistic when that was their sole source of income now that they were no longer gym leaders. If no one came, they'd end up losing their apartment, and who knew what they'd do then…

No, he was just going to have to cheer up Chili, no matter what.

_Attempt one: Food._

When Chili was angry, you knew it, because the kitchen would be filled with doughnuts. Cress wouldn't exactly call sweets his specialty, but he felt that he was still more than competent at making them. So he made two dozen honey glazed chocolate doughnuts and brought them up to Chili's room. His brother looked at them, then at Cress, then back down to the doughnuts.

"Thanks. I'm not really hungry though…" Chili, not hungry? Not even for doughnuts? Well, that settled it; there would be no playing around—he was going straight to the big guns for this one.

_Attempt two: Expensive and Limited Edition Food._

Castelia City made only two hundred ice cream cakes a year, and they were ridiculously expensive. Chili complained every year that you had to camp out for a week to even think about getting one, and there was no way he'd _ever_ get to taste one.

They wouldn't go on sale for three more months.

And Cress owed so many favors now that it was absurd, but he had the cake.

"…Thanks."

Cress couldn't believe it. _Thanks_. Here he was with this stupidly expensive cake that Chili had wanted _forever_, and he didn't even get a smile.

The cake went into storage until Chili was in the mood to enjoy it. And he damn well was going to eat it eventually, so help him.

_Attempt three: Force._

"Chili, I don't care if you want to talk or not. You're _going_ to talk."

He was promptly kicked out of Chili's room and locked out.

Well, that could have gone better.

_Attempt four: Send Cilan in to Try the Soft Approach._

So maybe trying to force an answer was completely the wrong thing to do. What could Cress say? He already knew he wasn't exactly the most compassionate person on the planet. Cilan, however, _was_.

Cilan was able to get Chili to unlock the door, and Cress had hope when he didn't come out for almost as hour. However, the moment Cilan left Chili's room, he could tell things weren't over yet.

"He, um, thanks you for your concern and really appreciates what you're trying to do, but he wishes you'd, ah, leave him alone… He says seeing you is just, er…making things…worse…"

Cress couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not "us," "_you_." _Cress_ was making Chili feel worse, and he didn't know how or why. It felt as if his world was crashing down around him. If merely seeing him was making Chili upset, then he assumed there was a good chance he was the source of the whole problem.

And that was something he simply couldn't deal with.

_Attempt five: Heartfelt Pleading._

"Chili… Please let me in. I know you don't wish to see me, but whatever I have done to upset you, I…"

Cress hated to apologize. He'd always hated being wrong, but admitting it was even worse. He went through great pains to show his remorse without saying those two little words.

"I'm sorry!"

But for Chili, he'd do whatever it took to make things right.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for not knowing what I did. I'm sorry for trying to make you talk when you didn't want to. And I'm sorry for bothering you now, but _please_, tell me what I've done so I can properly make up for it!"

He felt an annoying pressure behind his eyes, and he cursed under his breath. More than apologizing, he truly hated crying. It was messy, made his eyes red and puffy, and was something that made him look weak. The fact that he was seconds away from sobbing just because Chili wouldn't speak to him only served to confirm something he'd expected for a long time but had tried to deny. But now he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Chili…" Just as he was about to turn to leave, a soft click met his ears. Chili poked his head out, and seeing Cress near tears, quickly flung the door open.

"Jeez Cress, don't cry. It's nothing you did, I swear! I just…" It was just the two of them in the hallway, but Chili still motioned for Cress to come inside his room. He did, and they both sat tensely on Chili's bed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Cress finally couldn't take it.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why ever am I the cause of your current distress?" Chili fiddled with the scarlet bedspread nervously, unable to look at anything but the floor.

"I, uh… Realized something about you and me a while ago, and lately it's all I can think about. But you'd never ever like it, so it sorta… Well, it _is_ because of you, but it's not your fault. It's all me, so don't worry, okay? I'll get over it. I just need some time is all."

It wasn't horribly difficult to guess where his twin was going with this, but Cress needed to be sure—!

"Are you implying that you may have feelings for me that aren't completely platonic?" Chili flinched, but he nodded wordlessly. Cress sighed in relief. "That's by far the best thing I've heard all day."

That did it—Chili's head whipped up, and he did a nice impression of a Magikarp as he struggled for something to say. Cress, feeling that Chili had been through enough lately, decided to be a good brother and help him along.

"Yes, I return your feelings. Very much so in fact. Knowing that I was the root of your unhappiness only confirmed it wholly. I am completely in love with you."

Chili still couldn't seem to say anything, but that was fine. Cress was much more interested in finally tasting those lips he'd yearned for all this time than talk more anyway.

* * *

"So, about that cake…"

Cress chuckled; even when they were half-naked and panting, a happy Chili would always want cake. Good—he wasn't going to let that thing go to waste.

If you let me put a shirt on, I'll go retrieve it." Chili thought for a moment before grinning. It was a beautiful sight.

"I've got a better idea… Haven't you ever wanted to eat ice cream cake _naked_?"

…Chili was ridiculous and likely to give him an aneurysm one day, but by god, Cress loved him.


	2. Break Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Break Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I dunno, I just have this idea that the triplets have parents, but they aren't on good terms with them. So I rolled with that.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-23-13

* * *

"Come on… It's gonna be okay, you know?"

There had been many times in the past when Chili wished that Cress would just shut up, for a variety of reasons. Now though, he'd give anything for his brother to say anything, even if it was the vainest, most condescending thing he could think of. Anything would be better than this deafening silence.

But Cress didn't even look at Chili.

The redhead felt the anger bubbling up among the feelings of despair and desperation. _How dare they?_ They didn't speak to their own children for _seven years_ and suddenly show up one day to mooch money from them, and then they have the nerve to say those horrible things?

If Chili hadn't seen their parents for seven more years, he'd have been perfectly content. He swore that if it was a single day less than another seven years before he had to see their miserable faces again, he wouldn't hold himself back. In fact, if he had it his way, neither he nor his brothers would ever have to hear from them again. Unfortunately, he highly doubted that would be possible. Not after what their parents had seen.

And they'd always been so careful too… But to their defense, they had no idea their own parents would pick the locks to get inside their apartment. Cilan had been visiting Hilbert, so they had no reason to stay holed up in a bedroom when a couch was perfectly fine for a good make out session. Any brothers with their kind of relationship would have been just as terrified as they had been, but they had the added layer of not being on speaking terms with their parents…

It hadn't ended well. Cress's state of despondency was proof of that.

"…It won't."

Chili almost jumped at the sound of Cress's voice after so many hours.

"Don't think like that… Hey, no one will believe them. At worst, they'll go to the tabloids, and just last week they were claiming Rosa was pregnant with her Swadloon's poké-human leafy hybrid bug babies. No one takes those things seriously, and they won't believe anything they read about us either."

"Roxie _did_ track down and beat up the man who wrote that article," Cress mused, a tiny smile on his face at the memory. "Perhaps she'll see fit to do it again if we ask nicely."

Chili laughed and sat down next to Cress, leaning into him. He'd never been so relieved to see something so simple as a smile.

"We're friends with her _and_ her girlfriend, so probably. Though I doubt she needs many excuses to beat jerks to a pulp…" Cress chuckled, and Chili knew he'd been right—everything would be okay one way or another. He'd make sure of it, and he knew Cilan and their friends all would be on their side too. Maybe their secret would get out, but they could make it through anything, Chili just knew it.

But just for his own piece of mind, if the tabloids _did_ run an article on their incestuous relationship and upset Cress further, he was going to Roxie to break a few bones. Something told him Cress wouldn't have many objections.


	3. Call Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Call Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Cilan and Hilbert get to be the secondary ship in a lot of these. Hilbert barely shows up though, haha.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-21-13

* * *

Cilan loved his brothers. Not to the extent that they loved each other, but they were his only real family and he could always depend on them.

But sometimes he really, _really_ wished that they could keep it in their pants.

"Oh, hey Cilan. What's up?" Cilan did his best to keep smiling, but it was rather difficult.

"Chili… Where, um, are your clothes?" Chili didn't look in the least bit concerned that he was on the video phone completely naked.

"Who says I'm naked?" He had the gall to look offended. "You can't tell if I'm wearing pants."

"Err, I can see them and your boxers on the floor in the background. And, ah, Cress's too." Upon hearing his name, Cress popped into the shot, just as nude as Chili was.

"Good afternoon Cilan. How is your visit with Hilbert going thus far?" It amazed him a little, but he was actually less surprised that Cress was comfortable walking around in the buff.

"It's fine…" He really didn't want to go into details at the moment, for fear Hilbert might come in. He didn't want to have to explain why his twins were answering the phone naked. He wasn't prepared for that particular talk quite yet. However, there was one thing—the event that made him call home in the first place—that he simply _had_ to tell them. "Especially since, well, Hilbert agreed to be my, um, my boyfriend."

Cress smiled broadly, while Chili pumped his fist in the air, congratulating him for finally asking Hilbert out. Cilan kept the fact that _Hilbert_ asked _him_ to himself.

"Does this mean you'll be staying in Nuvema Town longer than you'd planned?" Cress didn't seem upset by the prospect, even though that meant they'd be down one waiter at the restaurant even longer. Cilan suspected the fact they could be as loud as they wanted when he wasn't there had a lot to do with it.

"Yes, a few days longer. I told Hilbert that I'd, ah, help him pack. He's, um, going to move to Striaton City." He knew he was smiling goofily, but he couldn't even begin to care. Judging by the cheers he was receiving, his brothers didn't either.

"Hmm, I bet your gonna have a lot of _sleepovers_ now, huh?" Chili waggled his brows suggestively, and Cilan tried not to blush at the insinuation.

He failed.

"That or he could bring Hilbert over and we could have a competition to see who has sex the loudest." Cilan was getting more and more mortified—he couldn't even tell if Cress was joking—but Chili just laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, if Hilbert's gonna be part of the family now, he'll have to find out about me and Cress eventually."

Cress and Chili, for all of their ridiculous antics, were extremely careful about not exposing their relationship. They would have never, for example, done the whole "nude together" thing on the phone if anyone but Cilan had been calling. So the fact that they trusted Hilbert so much…

"Come now," Cress admonished gently, "don't start crying. Of course we trust Hilbert. He's an upstanding man who loves you. We have complete faith that he'll be understanding, even if it's only for your sake."

Cilan nodded through his watery eyes, smiling brilliantly at his brothers. Yes, they could be crude and silly and selfish, but none of that mattered at times like this. Because they were his twins and he loved them, imperfections and all.


	4. Drink Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Drink Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: All of these are game based, but I just had to throw a nod to the anime here. It's pretty blatant; you won't miss it.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-18-13

* * *

"I can't believe _we're_ the responsible ones this time!"

Cress shot Chili an unimpressed look, but his brother wasn't paying attention. Not that he could blame him; they were having a hard enough time keeping Cilan in check as it was. _Still_…

"Excuse me, but when am I ever irresponsible? I was under the impression that was solely your forte." Chili rolled his eyes, making Cress bristle at his audacity.

"Well, it wasn't just me that let Cilan get this way, was it?"

"It was _you_ who insisted we go in the closet and make out, _was it not_?"

"But you were the one teasing me when no one was looking and grabbing my di—"

"G-guys! D-don't f-fight!" The duo paused their banter as their inebriated brother being to whine, his stuttering worse than it usually was. "I h-hate it when you f-fight! You're in l-love! You n-need to be h-happy!"

They glanced at each other over Cilan's head, sharing a smile. They weren't actually angry with each other. After all, Cilan had been with _Hilbert_ all night. Perhaps his almost-but-not-quite boyfriend should have made sure Cilan didn't drink so much wine. They swore, in a different life, their brother could have been a connoisseur or something…

"It's fine Cilan," Cress assured, "we aren't fighting."

"Yeah, don't worry bro," Chili added with a grin, giving Cilan a thumbs-up with his free hand. "Let's just get you home and to bed so you can sleep this off. Then in the morning we can laugh at you while you have a hangover!"

"Honestly Chili…"

Cilan gave them both a dreamy, lopsided smile and sighed happily.

"Good! C-cause you two are my f-favorite c-couple! I'm your b-biggest fan!" He began to giggle, eventually turning into a full-blown laughter that made it hard for them to keep him up as they walked.

"Fan?" Chili questioned, trying to regain his grip on Cilan and failing quite miserably.

"I don't even want to know," Cress muttered, pondering if they should just drop Cilan right there and let him find his way home alone. No, he supposed that would be cruel. Though laughing at his inevitable hangover was sounding like a good idea all of a sudden.

And hours later, when that time came, Cilan swore he was never drinking that much ever again. Because if he had to hear Cress sarcastically ask if he wanted to watch them make out _one more time_, he was liable to die from embarrassment.


	5. Enamor Me

Spiel Mit Mir –Enamor Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say about this one. I just think Chili would at least try to do things Cress's way sometimes.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-24-13

* * *

Chili was acting odd.

And by that, Cress meant odder than his brother's normal garden variety weirdness. Chili was always rather excitable and loud, but lately it seemed anytime he saw his hot-blooded twin, he would lose all sense of personal space and dish out compliments left and right. Then there were the little gifts… He now had more Panpour and Simipour trinkets than he had known existed and all those little fancy snacks were going to make him fat if Chili kept it up.

Odder still, Cilan wasn't getting the same treatment. It was just him, and as nice as it was… He couldn't help think it felt a lot like Chili was trying to woo him.

But that was crazy. As if Chili, of all people, would attempt any sort of courtship ritual, let alone go through with it with his unsuspecting twin brother. Chili would be the type to just walk up to someone he wanted and confess without hesitation, or maybe kiss them unexpectedly and hope for the best. No, whatever _this_ was, there was no way it was because Chili was trying to pursue him.

…Though Cress truly wished he was.

"Cress! You like these, right? I made them this morning!" Cress looked at the fancy bonbons suspiciously. These were hard to make, and they there at the top of the few sweets Cress loved. Chili knew this—Cress had asked him to make them once many years ago and Chili had complained about how long they took to make and why didn't he just make them himself if he wanted them so badly? But now here he was, handing them over out of the blue.

It was making Cress love Chili even more, and that only served to make him more frustrated.

"I believe you know very well that I love them," he snapped, no longer able to take it after weeks of being teased with something he couldn't have, whether Chili meant to or not. "But I don't want them. I don't want any more gifts unless you can tell me why you're doing this."

Chili's face took on a mixture of surprise, sadness, and indignity. It was the latter emotion that made Cress huff and storm off. If Chili thought he was overreacting, then fine. But he was completely justified and he wasn't going to put up with such rude behavior!

…He spent the rest of the night sulking in his bedroom and lamenting how cruel fate was to make him fall in hopeless love with his brother.

* * *

Cress was eating breakfast when Chili walked in and plopped down across from him.

"Is the princess feeling less like a drama queen today?" Cress was determined to ignore him. "Cause I've got, like, two dozen more things to give you and if you keep acting like a spoiled brat, they'll go to waste, and—"

"Spoiled brat?" Cress whipped his head up, and Chili's grin only made him want to punch his face harder. "…Surely you are the brat to resort to name calling just to get my attention."

"Yeah, sure, I'm a brat, I'll admit it." Chili snatched a piece of banana off Cress's plate and plopped it in his mouth to emphasize the point, mumbling something about wishing he had bacon instead. "But you're the one who's freaking out over my awesome courtship skills and not just accepting it already."

Cress starred at him for several long moments.

"_What_?"

"Come on, I know you like me that way too." He rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly. "Hey, I gonna make some bacon. You want some?"

"N-no," Cress stuttered, still not really understanding what the hell was going on. "But wait. You really were trying to court me. _Why_?"

"I figured you'd like something like that," Chili admitted easily, searching for a griddle. "Did it work?"

Cress couldn't help himself—he laughed so hard that Chili momentarily forgot about his bacon and looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Yes Chili," he finally managed to choke out. "You've successfully wooed me. I just can't believe that you… I…! Oh my, I just—"

When Chili walked over and kissed him unexpectedly, Cress had no problems with it. _This_ was very much what he expected of Chili, and he could never be upset about that.


	6. Fight Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Fight Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: My headcanon is that Cress hates to apologize, so he tries everything he can so show he's sorry without actually saying it. This comes up a few times, so I thought I'd mention that it's on purpose!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-26-13

* * *

Cress supposed that it had been a stupid fight.

It really wasn't the end of the world if Chili left his clothes strewn about Cress's room—and admittedly, he was usually the one striping them off Chili and flinging them to the floor in the first place—but Cress had been tired and upset and Chili getting so defensive had made him frustrated. Tensions had risen concurrently with their voices. Things had been said on both sides that weren't meant, and Cress certainly wasn't proud of the things he'd shouted in the heat of the moment.

But Chili hadn't spoken to him in three days, which was three days longer than how long it usually took for them to make up after an argument. He wondered if Chili was waiting for him to apologize first, but surely Chili knew better than that. Cress didn't _do_ apologies, and he wasn't about to start.

…Even if most of it _was_ his fault. And he really did miss Chili. And the fight was definitely affecting their work. But no! If Chili wanted to play this game, he'd play it and he'd win. He could wait until Chili gave in…

* * *

Two days later, Cress wondered if he was losing his mind. Chili seemed fine. He still wouldn't talk to him, but around everyone else he seemed perfectly happy. It was driving Cress mad—how could Chili seem so normal when he was wracked with this strange guilt? He was Cress! He didn't need to feel guilty, because it wasn't his fault!

Except _it was_. And this time, even he couldn't deny that. He'd overreacted and had been the first one to yell, and the hurtful things he'd said cut deeper than anything Chili had done. But apologizing was such a foreign concept to him that he didn't know where to start… So he recruited some help.

"Err… You just go up to him and say _I'm sorry_." Cress gave Cilan an exasperated look, but his brother just shrugged. "I'm not sure what you want me to say? There's no secret to it. You're just, kind of, um… Self-centered…?"

Though he felt himself bristle at the criticism, he couldn't deny it was valid. And that had been fine at one point, but now that Chili was more than just his brother, he couldn't help but feel that maybe Cilan was right. One should be selfless to their lovers when possible, should they not? He should just go up to Chili and—

The kitchen door opened, and in walked just the person causing Cress so much moral confusion.

"I'll, ah, leave you two alone." Cilan beat a hasty retreat, leaving Cress to grasp for words. Chili going about his business and acting as if he weren't there wasn't helping him. Finally, he decided to just do as he was advised.

"…I'm sorry." The words felt odd on his tongue and he was almost positive that he didn't sound even a fraction as sincere as he felt. Apparently Chili didn't either, because he didn't acknowledge the apology. He thought for a moment before trying again. "I'm an asshole who was very wrong and I am truly sorry, even if my nature as a selfish dick makes it sound otherwise."

At last, Chili turned to face him, but he still said nothing. Rather, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Cress an expectant look. Cress sighed; he knew what that look meant…

"Also, you're a sex god whose cock I feel privileged to suck."

"You're forgiven." Cress wanted to be upset, really he did, but he just couldn't when Chili was finally in his arms and kissing him for all he was worth after a long five days.

This fight hadn't improved his dislike of apologizing, but he couldn't say he didn't like the end result… Maybe he'd have to be a bit quicker to say he was sorry—and add some lavish compliments—next time.

But only to Chili. He did still have standards after all.


	7. Get Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Get Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (M)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: THIS IS THE ONE. This is the chapter that I wrote based on the Rammstein song Spiel Mit Mir (Play with Me), which I decided to use as the title. Hey, what can I say, it fit!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-25-13

* * *

There were nights when every insecurity Chili ever had came crashing down on him, and sleep was impossible. It had gone on since his childhood, and when he and his brothers were appointed gym leaders, they finally noticed. Of course they had; once the lack of sleep began to affect _his_ performance, it affected them all. He felt bad, but he simply couldn't sleep in that state, and he couldn't bring himself to tell them _why_ he couldn't do it.

Cress was the one who became his savior.

"Let me stay in your room tonight," he had insisted. "I know how to help you fall asleep."

And it had worked—very well in fact. So much so that years later, he still had Cress help him sleep when those feelings hit him. Though he still refused to tell his brother about the source of his fits of insomnia… Especially now that Cress himself was a large part of the reason.

Chili came with a groan, all the tension flowing from his body. However, when he looked up and saw Cress wiping his hand with a tissue, he felt part of it come back. This wasn't working anymore, not really. He couldn't calm down from Cress's ministrations when they meant so much more to him now.

But Chili didn't say anything; he didn't want this to end, even if it was painful. He knew that eventually Cress would find out that he still couldn't sleep, and then all of this would stop, and Chili would feel even worse. In three years, he'd grown accustomed to Cress's touch, but now… Now he wanted Cress to _mean something_ when he touched him. He wanted—

"_Wait_," he called out as Cress began to leave, desperation leaking into his tone. "Will you…?" He trailed off, losing his nerve when Cress looked at him so expectantly and he realized what he was just about to ask.

"Will I what?" Cress asked when it became clear that Chili wasn't going to continue.

"Never mind," he mumbled, turning to face the wall. "Thanks… Good night."

When he heard the door shut, he turned onto his back and berated himself for not saying anything. '_Come back!_' he wanted to yell. '_Please stay with me! I love you!_' But it was already wrong that Cress jerked him off multiple times a month—adding actual emotions was just further complicating matters. So he had to keep quiet and never tell that he wanted—no _needed_—more.

Chili stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity, wondering how he'd explain the bags under his eyes in the morning…when he heard his bedroom door open. He realized too late that he should have pretended to be asleep, but judging by the knowing look on Cress's face, he doubted he would have actually fooled him.

"My apologies," he whispered in a very unapologetic manner, holding one of his ridiculously fluffy pillows in his arms, "but your pillows are simply too hard and flat. But if you'd merely told me that you wished for me to stay, I'd have come prepared earlier." He climbed into the bed and situated himself under the covers. "You know, I've wanted to stay for a while, but I thought I might be crossing even more boundaries than I already am. After all, I'm sure no other brothers would find what we're doing even remotely acceptable."

Chili said nothing as Cress pulled him into his arms, though there was so very much he wanted to say. The moment Cress touched him, a feeling of warmth spread through his body and his eyelids felt heavy. All the things he wanted to say would simply have to wait until morning, and he had no doubts that Cress would be there when that time came.

Asleep, Chili missed the affectionate smile Cress gave him, and the whispered "I love you." Cress decided that he'd just have to say it enough when Chili awoke to make up for the past three years that he'd kept it a secret.


	8. Haunt Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Haunt Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Some of these prompts I completely ignore in favor of writing something happier. Like, I wasn't gonna kill either boy to have them as a ghost, but ghost pokémon work perfectly. Sorry, I'll do angst, but there's enough sad Omertashipping out there. I only have happy endings, and that shouldn't even be a spoiler if you've ever read anything I've written.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-15-13

* * *

"Cress… Cress wake up!"

Normally, having Chili sneak into his room in the middle of the night was a good thing. After all, that usually meant they would have sex, and Cress never turned down a horny Chili, even if he really should have. However, this was in fact _not_ a horny Chili, but rather one who sounded like he'd just seen a ghost.

"There's a ghost in my room!"

…_Oh_.

"…Is Simisear hiding under your sheets again?"

"Wha—_no_!" Cress couldn't really see Chili's face in the dark, but just judging by his tone of voice, Cress knew he was blushing. "That was just that one time!"

"There are less than three dozen known ghost type pokémon. Surely you can remember all of them enough to identify when a stray pokémon phases into your room?" It wasn't like they hadn't found Joltik clinging to their electrical sockets or Sewaddle sleeping on their steps or anything. Honestly, he'd have thought Chili was used to wild pokémon showing up by now.

"I'm not stupid!" he insisted, poking Cress's shoulder in the dark. "I know what's a pokémon and what isn't, and that _wasn't_ a pokémon! It's a ghost and it wants to eat my soul!"

Cress had half a mind to tell Chili to shut up and climb in bed with him, but he doubted Chili would ever stop whining about what a bad brother he was if he didn't go look, so he groped around in the dark until he found his bedside lamp and lit the room. Sure enough, Chili looked tired and spooked and ridiculously adorable, and Cress had no choice but to haul himself out of his nice comfy bed to check.

Chili followed closely, keeping hold of the back of Cress's shirt. It reminded Cress of when they were children, living with their parents. If Chili or Cilan got scared, they went to Cress, knowing their parents wouldn't do anything to soothe their fears. Though they were old enough to not believe in ghosts—at least in Cress's opinion—he couldn't bring himself to ignore Chili. Not back then, not now, not ever.

Chili's room was sandwiched between his brothers' rooms, and it wasn't long at all before he was entering the room fearlessly, though Chili was whispering for him to be careful. Cress ignored him and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary…

"Dusk?" Chili yelped as the specter popped down from the ceiling and fell on his butt, the grip he had on Cress's shirt meaning that Cress ended up in Chili's lap. It wasn't a bad position, but he couldn't enjoy it when he was tired, and now he had to get Chili to do more studying because there was a wild Duskull floating around the room and Chili was about to hyperventilate.

"Oh honestly Chili, I thought you knew a pokémon when you saw one?" He muttered some gibberish that Cress was fairly certain included "I did," though he couldn't be completely positive. "Then surely you know that's a Duskull. You know, a _pokémon_. A pokémon that I'm going to somehow get outside while you go back to my room and wait quietly until I return. Understand?"

Chili nodded sheepishly and quickly fled the room, leaving Cress with the Duskull. It was floating happily about the room, as if it felt it belonged there…

* * *

Chili was still awake when Cress returned and climbed into bed. Cress ignored his questioning expression and shut off the lamp. When he had Chili securely in his arms, he decided it was safe to drop the bomb.

"I caught the Duskull."

"…What."

"And I'm giving it to you."

"_What_?"

"It likes haunting you," he said nonchalantly before yawning. "Now, I'm very tired, so go to sleep."

"But Cress, I—"

"_Now_, Chili."

He'd deal with the consequences in the morning. For now he was going to sleep and cuddle Chili, and all would be right in the world.

"…You're a jerk."

"I love you too."


	9. Invite Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Invite Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (M)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I remember I was listening to Toni Braxton's You're Makin' Me High on repeat when I wrote this one. It's good mood music I guess!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-19-13

* * *

Chili thought about Cress a lot—definitely a lot more than most teenage boys thought about their twin brothers. No, Chili couldn't go very long without _something_ about Cress entering his mind. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his laugh, his smile, his long fingers, his fit body, his firm ass… The list went on and on, and when night fell, Chili's thoughts only became more persistent, to the point Cress was often all he could think about as he lay in his bed.

In his most private thoughts, Cress was his, and when Chili touched himself, he imagined it was his brother doing it. He knew it was wrong, but for as much as his brain said no, his heart and body craved Cress. He loved his brother, and no amount of reasoning was going to change that.

It had been a long day at the restaurant, filled with frustration at all the girls who swarmed around Cress, practically throwing themselves at him. While he couldn't blame them, he was still jealous that they could so openly show him their affection. Then there was the fear that Cress would say yes to one of them someday…

Therefore, by the time he was able to escape, he ran to his room and flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh. Being in love with one's brother was hard work. Not only was there the fear and jealousy, but he had to watch Cress sauntering around all afternoon, day after day, with that sexy confidence that fit his sexy body perfectly… With every flip of his hair or sway of his hips, Chili had to fight off a raging erection.

Luckily, he no longer had that restriction, and he allowed the memories to wash over him. _Cress, Cress, Cress_. He didn't need to think of anyone or anything anymore, and he immediately took advantage of that as he untied his apron and tossed it to the floor. Next came the button to his pants, then the zipper. He didn't take them off just yet, instead opting to slip his hand in and running his fingers over his quickly hardening cock, imagining that it was Cress doing it. Cress wouldn't want him to hurry, so he assumed this was more authentic.

Next he removed his bowtie and vest, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. If Cress ran his hands over his chest, would it feel like this? Would Cress tease his nipples with his fingers or his teeth? He occasionally like to change his fantasies, but he often fell back to certain mainstays, because they just seemed so very _Cress_.

Soon he was hard and unable to take the pressure of his pants any longer. He lifted his hips and pulled them and his underwear down, allowing his erection to bob free. One shaking hand ran over it, while the other pinched one of his nipples. It felt good—it always did—but he still couldn't help but wish they were Cress's hands touching him instead of his own. He closed his eyes and imagined his brother, naked and aroused, leaning over him and working is magic. Cress would bring Chili to the edge and back until he went insane from need…

"C-Cress—!" he gasped, pumping his cock faster as images of his twin flooded his mind.

"Yes?"

The world seemed to stop at that one little word. Chili, already in overdrive, almost cried at his bad luck. He'd forgotten to lock the door! And now Cress…he…!

"Please, don't stop on my account. I'm enjoying the show greatly."

Chili wondered if he was dreaming, or if Cress _really_ just said that he liked watching him masturbate. Regardless, he couldn't take it any longer; his hand began to move on its own accord. And Cress! Cress was actually there and enjoying himself! Just seeing his brother in the flesh was driving him to the edge—!

"Now, now Chili," Cress tsked, crossing the room in quick strides until he was at the foot of Chili's bed, "how rude of you not to invite me to the party." He climbed onto the bed and grabbed Chili's hands, swiftly replacing them with his own. Chili moaned and cried out Cress's name as he pumped his cock, a smirk on his face the entire time. Chili came within a few minutes of his intense ministrations, releasing into Cress's hand with a wordless cry.

Cress allowed his twin a short while to ride out his orgasm before leaning over and stealing a kiss, which Chili eagerly returned.

"Cress," he mumbled through the kiss, "can I…?"

"You don't need my permission Chili. Please, do as you like."

And so he did. That day, and many days, weeks, months, and years to come.


	10. Join Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Join Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Guess who always chose Cilan as a battle partner so she could face Chili and Cress together? Yep, that's the inspiration for this one.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-16-13

* * *

They'd wanted to become stronger on their own. They hadn't wanted it to take all three of them to make one gym leader…

And as far as Cress was concerned, it didn't. Any one of them could have been reinstated as a gym leader; Iris herself had said she'd approve it.

But there was already a water-type gym in Unova, and Cress didn't feel comfortable trying to have competing gyms with Marlon. Cilan didn't seem all that interested in going back to the stress of being a gym leader so long as he could have fun battles at the restaurant, and though Cress was sure he'd agree to join if Cress and Chili insisted…

He knew that Chili didn't want to be a trio of gym leaders anymore. Really, Cress didn't either. So that left one option.

"You want to _what_?"

"They've done it in Hoenn," Cress pointed out calmly, in contrast to Chili's minor freak-out. "There are twins who run a psychic gym with double battles. We could do the same." It seemed like the most obvious solution in the world to him, but Chili didn't seem very excited. He could only guess as to why.

"I dunno…" Cress knew his brother well enough that he couldn't force him with subtle guilt like he could with Cilan. Cilan would give in to avoid conflict if pushed; Chili would withdraw further and get angry. Cress had to go straight to whatever Chili's insecurities over this was. He just had to figure out what that might be.

"There's no shame in us running a gym together. No one will think we're weak if—"

"That isn't it!" Well, there was one possibility down.

"Cilan isn't interested in opening the gym as it was before." Chili shook his head, a peculiar look in his eyes that Cress couldn't read. It was rather distressing.

"That's not it either." Cress sighed and stepped closer to Chili, drawing him into his arms. Chili immediately brought his arms to Cress's waist, no hesitancy in his actions. No, he couldn't force Chili to do something, but he could usually seduce him.

"…Then what _is_ your problem with running a gym with me?" He knew it wasn't because Chili didn't want to be with him, but he was running out of plausible reasons he wasn't accepting.

"It's not really a problem _I_ have," Chili stressed, unconsciously hugging Cress closer. "But why would you want to have me bring you down? You've always had a better winning streak than I have." He could have brought up Marlon, or the fact that a double-battle gym was a novelty for their region and would get them lots of challengers. But he knew that right now, Chili only needed to know the most important reason.

"Because I love you and never want to be apart from you." Chili froze in his arms, and Cress placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Please Chili, let's open our own gym and always be together."

Chili would deny later that he'd cried, and Cress would keep it a secret. All that matter was that Chili had said yes, and they would soon be starting the next chapter of their life as one. Just as it was meant to be.


	11. Kill Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Kill Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: This prompt called for murder. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-07-13

* * *

"_Come on_ Cress, you're killing me!"

Two hours. _Two hours! _Chili knew all too well how much of a perfectionist his brother was, but _honestly_. Not even the vainest bastard in the world needed _that_ long to get ready for a not-date. And that's all it was, just two brothers going to Nimbasa City for the day. That was definitely the downside to dating your twin—you couldn't exactly make it obvious that you were doing anything that wasn't platonic.

But they knew that even if it wasn't explicit, it was the most they could get away with. The musical hall, the subways, the sports arenas, the Ferris Wheel… Not the most romantic spot perhaps, but it was enough. There was plenty to do and not get bored, and nothing that twins would seem funny doing together.

Cress had sworn they wouldn't sleep together for a month if Chili tried anything funny on the Ferris Wheel though, which was kind of a bummer, but he'd manage.

What he couldn't handle, however, was the fact Cress _still wasn't ready_.

"Do calm down," Cress's voice floated through the shut and locked bathroom door. Chili wasn't allowed in the bathroom while Cress was in a hurry anymore. Something about it always taking more time when they were in there together or something. Chili failed to see the point—they could have had mind-blowing shower sex, gotten dressed, and left, all in the time it was taking Cress to get ready on his own. "I'm almost finished."

"That's what you said an hour ago," he muttered under his breath, seriously wondering what in the world Cress was doing. Yeah, he usually took longer than him or Cilan, but never _this_ long.

"All right, I'm coming out now." Chili just barely resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air and yell out "Hallelujah!" as the bathroom door opened. Out walked Cress…and Chili _still_ didn't know what he'd done to have needed two full hours in there. He bit his tongue though—if he made Cress mad now, there'd be no not-date and all the waiting would have been for nothing.

"Great, so can we leave now?" Cress smirked, and though it was hardly an unfamiliar sight on his brother's face, it was one that only further confused Chili.

"You're just dying to know what took me so long, aren't you?" Oh. "You can't tell…" _Oh_.

"Sure I can!" Cress only looked smugger.

"Can you? I highly doubt that." Chili quickly looked his twin over. Normal casual clothes, normal hair style, no odd makeup, piercings, or jewelry…

"It's… You're…" He trailed off, sighing in defeat. "You win. I have no idea what's different."

Cress wasn't mad; in fact, he didn't appear upset in the slightest.

"I wouldn't suspect that you _could_ tell," he admitted, not looking sorry; Chili would have been very surprised if Cress felt even remotely guilty for any of it. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tonight to find out what it is though. You see, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to show you my newest… _purchase_. I believe tonight will be just that. And I have an extra after-not-date present for you for being so patient… I expect you'll find it worth your time." With that, he walked past Chili, swaying his hips far more than was _ever_ necessary.

"Hey, you can't just say that and then walk away!" He couldn't see Cress's expression, but he knew it was smug as hell.

"Come Chili, don't dawdle..."

"_You little_—!"

Yes, Cress was definitely trying to kill him, and if he kept it up, it just might work.


	12. Love Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Love Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I honestly believe that Sinnoh would be the most accepting of all the countries in pokémon when it comes to different relationships. I chose Canalave because I like to think the people there are used to seeing the local gym leader and his dapper boyfriend randomly kissing in public.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-27-13

* * *

It was a simple thing, it really was, and Cress knew that his hesitancy was rather silly. But they'd spent so long hiding their relationship that doing something so blatant in public seemed downright reckless. True, they were in Sinnoh, but what if someone from Unova was vacationing or something of the sort? If someone recognized them and word of it got out…

"Oh for the love of—! Cress, will you just hold my damn hand, you giant baby?"

Cress gave his brother an unimpressed glare, which Chili returned with full force as he yet again tried to swipe his hand. And also yet again, Cress pulled it just out of reach.

"Chili, I really don't think we should—"

"You think way too much sometimes."

"—do something so careless when someone who knows who we are could see us."

Chili snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't say any more as they walked through the streets of Canalave City. Cress thought he'd made his point and relaxed…

Only for Chili to dive for his hand and cheer triumphantly when he caught it.

"Chili!" He tried to yank himself free, but Chili wasn't budging. "Will you let go?"

"_No_."

Cress almost stumbled at the force Chili used behind such a simple word. Even his face looked completely fed up—a look Cress wasn't at all used to seeing. They stopped and looked at each other for several long moments before Chili was grinning again. Cress let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Hey, come on now, as if we're gonna meet anyone who knows a couple of ex-gym leaders from the other side of the world. Will you just relax and enjoy yourself?"

Well, he guessed that Chili had a point. It was fairly doubtful anyone would know them, and they _had_ come all the way to Sinnoh to get some time alone without needing to worry about getting caught… No, he decided, he wasn't doing a very good job of relaxing at all.

"Fine," he relented, squeezing Chili's hand affectionately. "You're right, and I won't be so paranoid from now on. I promise." Chili smiled brilliantly, which Cress returned in a more subdued manner. They both knew that Cress didn't make promises lightly. He wouldn't be able to completely lay his fears to rest, but they'd come this far to have fun, and he was going to have fun!

"Hey!" Chili exclaimed as Cress suddenly pulled him along without any warning. "Where are we going in such a hurry?"

Cress didn't stop or turn around, but he would be surprised if Chili couldn't tell he was smirking just by his tone of voice.

"I've always wanted us to come as close to public indecency without being arrested as we possibly could. So let's find a crowd and see how far we can get our tongues down each others' throats before parents start complaining."

Just as Cress thought, Chili had no complaints about this plan whatsoever.

"…_I really love you_."

"Heh, I know."


	13. Mourn Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Mourn Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I believe this is the shortest entry in this series. So I won't spoil anything!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-11-13

* * *

The day was dark and dreary; rain fell lightly upon him, and Cress thought it was all very appropriate. Bad weather at a funeral just seemed to fit. And as much as he didn't like getting all dressed up just to get wet, he didn't dare complain about the weather. If _Chili_ could be perfectly well-behaved at a funeral, there was no way he'd ever do anything inappropriate either.

Besides, even if they weren't exactly close friends, Hilbert was Cilan's sort-of boyfriend, and losing a pokémon was sad no matter who it happened to. He could deal with the inconvenience.

Watching Cilan comforting Hilbert as they laid his pokémon to rest made Cress very proud of his brother. Hilbert needed someone while he mourned, and Cilan was being strong for him. There was a time, not too long ago, when he wouldn't have been able to handle the pressure. But a lot had changed in the years since they'd first met Hilbert and the present day…

He glanced at Chili's sad expression and felt the strongest urge to hold his hand. But now was hardly the time or place—

Chili turned his head and gave him a small smile, and almost as if he could read Cress's mind—they _were_ twins; Cress always wondered if to an extent they could—reached over and his hand with Cress's own.

"Chili…" His tone held a gentle warning, but Chili didn't move his hand. Of course, neither did Cress.

"No one's gonna notice," he murmured, squeezing Cress's hand affectionately. "And even if they do, no one's gonna care. We're brothers, we're sad, and we're comforting each other. No big deal, right?"

Cress smiled softly and threaded their fingers together. Even with the terrible knowledge that a pokémon had passed away, Cress couldn't help but feel grateful that he had Chili by his side. Or, perhaps, that was _exactly_ why he felt so very thankful.

"Right."


	14. Nurse Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Nurse Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: As if I could have turned down this wonderful opportunity.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-08-13

* * *

Cress felt bad. Really, he did. Chili being sick was no fun for anyone. The restaurant was one waiter down, Cilan was stressed, _he_ was stressed, Chili felt terrible… All three of them were affected when one of them got sick, no matter who it was. It had always been that way. But now that he and Chili were more than just brothers, Cress found himself even more worried. His twin _and_ his lover was ill, and he was going to make sure he did whatever he could to help him.

But he was not, under any circumstances, doing _that_.

"No crossdressing." He got enough cracks about his apparent femininity. There was no way he was helping it along by wearing a nurse's outfit. Not even for Chili. "And that's final."

"No one will see it but me!" Chili had been arguing his case for a good half hour. Even with a temperature and the inability to get out of bed, he was ridiculously adamant.

"_No_." However, Cress was in fact perfect healthy, and he was positive that he could outlast Chili. That or he'd end up pouring cold medicine down his throat and force him to sleep; either one was fine with him.

"But _Cress_. It'll make me feel better!" Cress scoffed at the very thought.

"You obviously don't feel _that_ ill if you can whine like this. Besides, seeing me in a fetish outfit won't do you any good when we can't put it too good use." Chili pouted, and though it was admittedly very cute, Cress swore that if Chili dared to insinuate they should have sex when Chili was bed-bound and running a fever, he was out of there.

"Haven't you ever heard of sexual healing? Man, you are _so_ boring sometimes." He abruptly stood up from the chair by Chili's bed he'd been sitting on and glared down at his brother. Who, infuriatingly, was not sorry in the slightest.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend you only said that because of the fever. Now, kindly be quiet and take a nap before I decide to make Cilan watch you instead." Chili rolled his eyes, and Cress was sorely tempted to call his bluff and leave. Unfortunately, Chili _was_ sick, and Cress _was_ worried…

He sat back down and pretended he didn't see Chili grinning.

"…So, no dress-up then?"

"_Chili_!"

* * *

It was three months later when Cress found himself stuck in bed with a fever and feeling as if a herd of Zebstrika had run over him. Chili had returned the favor and was taking care of him, and Cress very much appreciated his thoughtfulness, until…

"Nurse Chili is here to make you all better!"

_He was going to kill Chili_.

…After he got over how sexy Chili looked in such a short skirt of course.


	15. Offer Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Offer Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Pocky Day is a favorite of anyone who has an otp from a Japanese franchise and frequents Pixiv. So much cute fluff on Pocky Day!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-09-13

* * *

"I know you want this."

And he did. Oh, how he did! Chili loved anything sweet, just as he loved anything Cress offered him. So Cress offering him sweets was like a siren song, even if it was just an ordinary stick of chocolate pocky.

"Well yeah, of course I do! What's the catch though?" Cress never had been much on sharing, not even with his own brother-slash-boyfriend. And Cress didn't even eat sweets very often! There was definitely something suspicious going on, but Chili really had no idea what it was.

"Chili, _dear_," he shook his head and tsked condescendingly, "don't you ever look at the calendar? Here I was, thinking it was one of your favorite days of the year, and you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

Chili ran through various holidays in his head, before it suddenly hit him. It was November. Pocky. November eleventh. Pocky Day! The first Pocky Day since he and Cress had become a couple!

"You'll play the pocky game with me?!" He knew it must sound silly, but he didn't care even a little bit. He'd been trying to get Cress to play with him for months, and he'd always been turned down because, "_That's such a juvenile game. We don't need an excuse to kiss… Besides, I don't even like pocky_."

Now Cress was smirking and nodding, waving the candy around temptingly. Chili didn't need any more incentive than that; he was in front of Cress in a split second, plucking the pocky out of Cress's hand and placing one end in his mouth. He leaned in until Cress put the other end—the end without chocolate, because despite popular opinion, Chili did pay attention to these things—and then their game began. Each side slowly got closer and closer, their faces coming together…

Until Cress jerked his head and snapped the stick just before they reached the middle.

"Cress!" Chili cried out, not hiding his annoyance. "Why'd you go and do that? We were so close!" Cress only smirked and pulled another piece out of the box, this time placing it in his own mouth before moving in and waiting for Chili to follow suit. Chili decided to ignore that bit of teasing and obeyed him. The game began again…until Cress did the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Cress, _what the hell_?"

"Sorry," he said flippantly, obviously _not_ sorry. "Shall we try again?"

It was seven pieces later when Chili found himself ready to strangle his twin. This wasn't mere teasing anymore—Cress was downright mocking him, and it was starting to piss him off.

"One piece left." Cress pulled it out and offered it to Chili. He looked at it for a moment before frowning and turning away.

"No way, I'm done with this. If you think this is a dumb game, fine, but you don't need to be such a dick about it!"

"…Chili." He didn't turn around. No, he always let Cress get away with these things without actually apologizing and he wasn't letting it happen again. He heard Cress sigh before he felt familiar arms encircle his waist from behind. It was a nice feeling…but no! He wasn't giving in that easily!

"I'm sorry Chili. You're right, that was childish of me." Chili wasn't sure he'd heard right. Cress was legitimately sorry and admitting he'd been in the wrong? Was he sick? "You're just so cute when you're flustered…" Oh, never mind, he was fine.

"You could have stopped before you made me _mad_, you know." He felt Cress nod against his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm afraid there are still a few limitations I've yet to learn. I can promise I wasn't planning to break the last piece though, if you'd still like to finish the game." Chili twisted around in Cress's arms, no longer angry. It never ceased to amaze him how good Cress was at that.

"Okay, fine. But you'd better not be lying." He knew Cress wasn't, but he still had to keep up appearances. Cress didn't need to know just how much of an affect he had on him and get a bigger ego than he already had. Cress chuckled and slipped the pocky between Chili's lips.

"Never."

When their lips met shortly after, Chili decided that in the end, it had been worth it. He'd gotten lots of sweets, and now he had Cress's candy coated lips. There was really nothing he could find to complain about.

And for what it was worth, Cress thought that maybe, just maybe, the pocky game wasn't so silly after all.


	16. Paint Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Paint Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: This was the first prompt I wrote. It was also the first time I wrote extensively with either character. I was told I wrote them well though, so I decided to write all the prompts and post one every day for twenty-six days. I managed to do just that!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-05-13

* * *

Cress didn't know what caused Chili to decide he wanted to take up painting, but when his twin insisted he model for him, Cress couldn't refuse. Having such a calming hobby would certainly be good for him, especially when none of them had really gotten over not having the gym anymore.

He did have to wonder, however, why exactly Chili had insisted he pose nude.

Chili had said it had something to do with learning proper anatomy, which struck Cress as odd. He'd never seen Chili draw before, but surely he must have done so in private if he was painting portraits already. So shouldn't he already have a firm grasp on anatomy? He chalked it up to needing to hone his skills and did as Chili asked. It wasn't as if the brothers had never seen each other nude, after all.

And surely there was no reason for Chili to lie about this.

_Surely_.

So he posed as Chili instructed—naked and draped over a small couch in Cress's room—for an hour. Then two hours. At three hours he was starting to get very concerned.

"Chili, surely you're almost finished? Cilan will arrive home before long, and I don't particularly want to explain this. The last time—"

"It's fine," Chili insisted, moving his brush rather erratically. "I locked the door this time, I swear."

Cress would have rolled his eyes had he been with anyone else. But this was Chili, and he'd long grown used to his brother's antics. Unfortunately for his twin, he was a little _too_ used to them.

"Chili… Let me see your progress thus far." Chili looked surprised for a split second before his face broke out into a grin.

"You don't wanna see this, trust me." Cress shot him his most unimpressed look, which was quite impressive if he did say so himself. Chili shrugged before picking up the canvas and presenting it, muttering something about '_it was good while it lasted_.'

Cress wasn't even surprised by the lack of portrait. There was a mess of color that could at best be considered abstract art and at worst be called a royal mess. There was absolutely no way it should have taken _three hours_ though.

"…Chili."

"Yeah?"

Chili didn't look sorry in the least. Cress was only slightly annoyed. After all, he really should have seen this coming.

"If you wanted to see me nude, you didn't have to come up with some ridiculous excuse. We've never needed one before." Chili laughed, and Cress decided that no, he wasn't angry at all. He could never be angry with Chili, even when he was being absolutely absurd.

"Hey, you said last week you wished I'd seduce you with the fine arts someday. Does this mean I succeeded?"

Cress had meant something along the lines of classical music and fine wine, but he guess that this worked too.

"Well, I suppose I'm already dressed for the occasion, and you _did_ remember to lock the door for once…"

That was all Chili needed to hear, and he proceeded to make up for the past dull three hours with the best three hours of Cress's life.


	17. Quiet Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Quiet Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: I refuse to think Cilan would be anything but one hundred percent supportive of his brothers. No one will convince me otherwise.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-10-13

* * *

"Chili, will you be _quiet_?"

It was a common occurrence that Cress found himself saying those words. As much as he normally loved how expressive and vivacious his twin was, there were some times when he really wished he could just shut up for a few minutes. For example, times when they needed to _not_ alert Cilan that they were in the middle of foreplay. _Times like right at that very moment_.

"You _know_ my neck is sensitive," Chili defended, at least whispering this time. And it was true, Cress _did_ know that. "Don't bite me there and maybe I won't be so loud!" …Well, perhaps Chili had a point. _Maybe_ he subconsciously tried to make Chili cry out because it was hot. Apparently, this was an issue they both needed to work on.

"If only we didn't need to hide it from Cilan," he muttered to himself, slightly aggravated but not at all serious. He missed the look of epiphany that crossed Chili's face, and soon enough neither of them was in any position to notice anything but each other.

* * *

Cress thought that perhaps he was going insane. That, or Cilan really _had_ been staring at him all day long, then turning away when he noticed Cress catching him doing it. He knew that his youngest twin was more on the nervous side than he or Chili were, but he couldn't think of any reason why he'd be acting that way around him.

It was bugging him, but he couldn't just go up to him and demand to know what his problem was. He could with Chili, but this was different—Cilan was a lot more sensitive. The last time he'd even raised his voice at Cilan, it was _Cilan_ who spent a week apologizing for it. He really didn't want to go through that again.

…His brothers were entirely too good at making him feel guilty, and he absolutely hated it.

He got the feeling of being watched again, and he spun around as fast as he could. Sure enough, Cilan whipped his head down, pretending to tidy up a table. Cress wasn't fooled though; now he knew for sure that Cilan was acting strange. Well, that was it, sensitive or not, he was going to go over there and—

Cilan finally lifted his head and gave Cress a half-smile. Cress merely stared back. Cilan looked around quickly before crossing the restaurant to where he was, still looking apprehensive but a little more confident.

"Um, Cress… Chili told me that you two…" He trailed off, suddenly blushing and yet again unable to look Cress in the eyes. He was glad this time though—he was sure that the expression he wore was hardly dignified. He might not know exactly what Chili said, but now that he thought about how Cilan was acting, he had a pretty damn good idea.

"He told you what exactly?" He forced himself to stay calm—maybe he was wrong; maybe Chili hadn't lost his mind—but it was extremely difficult. Cilan's refusal to look at anything but his feet wasn't exactly helping.

"Ah… Well… It was about your relationship, and how I shouldn't worry if I, er, hear anything because… Because it's consensual, and…" He could barely continue, and Cress held up a hand to stop him. _He_ didn't need Cilan to say anything more about his and Chili's sex life either.

"Chili told you about… us." Cilan nodded. He was embarrassed, but curiously not mad or disgusted. "And other than this being mortifying for both of us, you're not angry?" Cilan abruptly looked up, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, no! No, no, I'm happy for you two! I don't mind at all! I mean, it's a shock of course, but you're both happy together, so I have no right to complain…" He laughed nervously, face still flushed. "And at least now I know why I keep hearing Chili in your room in the middle of the night."

Well, that settled it. Cilan was his favorite brother, both for his response and for the fact that _he was going to kill Chili_.

* * *

"You told Cilan."

"Yep, sure did."

Chili was so incredibly nonchalant that Cress was actually a little surprised. He was acting more like he'd eaten a doughnut than just told their twin that they were in an incestuous relationship that included frequent gay sex. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to face Cilan in the mornings ever again, and it was all Chili's fault. And Chili didn't give a single damn about it.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now. That was incredibly risky! You had no idea how Cilan might react, and now you—"

His rant was cut short by Chili's lips suddenly covering his own. He had half a mind to push him away and continue the lecture… But then Chili's hands were on his ass and it didn't seem so important anymore.

"Cress…" Chili pulled away and murmured in his ear, sending shiver down Cress's spine.

"Yes?"

"Just be quiet and go with it, alright?"

Well, it had turned out just fine in the end, so he supposed he could let it go this time. And if either of them got a little loud… Cilan would forgive them.


	18. Remember Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Remember Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: As silly as it is, I think this prompt gave me the most trouble. I rewrote it multiple times cause it just wasn't working out. In the end, there was this.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-13-13

* * *

It was the day of their seventeenth birthdays when Chili pulled Cress aside and regarded him with utter expectation. Cress had no idea what he wanted, so he started with the obvious.

"Good morning Chili. Happy birthday." Chili nodded, looking cheerful, but that expectant expression hadn't faded.

"Yeah, happy birthday! We're seventeen!" As far as Cress was aware, that really didn't mean anything. Obviously, it did to Chili though.

"We are." Chili frowned, and Cress had a feeling that if he didn't figure it out soon, there'd be no birthday sex in his future. As he wracked his brain for the answer, Chili grew more and more agitated.

"You forgot, didn't you? Jeez Cress, I can't believe you can't remember! You _promised_."

Now, Cress didn't make many promises, and certainly not lightly. He disliked being bound to anything, his own word included. He certainly hadn't promised Chili anything he wasn't actively keeping anytime in the recent past, so it obviously had been a while ago that he'd done it. Chili wasn't giving him any hints though.

He tried to think back to previous birthdays, before they'd become a couple. Surely, it must have been important if Chili still remembered it.

"Of course I did, yes, I certainly did promise you… However… What exactly was it that I promised?" Chili made a very dissatisfied sound, but Cress didn't see the point in drawing this out any longer when he really had no idea. If Chili got angry, Cress would just deal with it and make him happy again. And he was pretty sure Chili would forgive him rather quickly if it meant he'd get presents.

"I knew you'd end up forgetting!" He pouted for a moment—it was absolutely adorable as far as Cress was concerned—before he shrugged and laughed. "Well, I guess it's okay, since I've already gotten what you promised before. But seriously, the year we became gym leaders? Don't you remember what you said you'd do if I still wanted it in three years?"

There were many things about being fourteen that Cress wanted to forget—it had been a long journey to become gym leaders, especially with parents who couldn't have been more unsupportive if they'd tried—but he picked through his memory once more…

"Wait. Didn't I say something about giving you your first kiss if you hadn't had it yet, because you were afraid no one would ever want to kiss you?" Chili's face lit up, and Cress couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Honestly! I gave you your first kiss a year after that. No wonder I didn't know what you were talking about…"

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's still kinda hard to believe you weren't joking about ever wanting to kiss me, okay?" Cress shook his head fondly at his silly lover and his baseless insecurities.

"If you'd like a reminder, I'm sure I can handle that. In fact, I _promise_ I can."

By the end of the day, Chili got enough kisses to last him for his next seventeen birthdays. Cress knew, however, that he'd have to shower Chili with affection everyday for a very long time before his brother would stop being afraid that Cress would get bored with him.

And that was something he was absolutely sure that he'd _never_ forget to do.


	19. Shag Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Shag Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (M)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Funnily enough, this prompt isn't as blatantly smutty as a few others are.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-29-13

* * *

It had been three weeks, two days, and eleven hours since Cress uttered those awful, terrible words.

"I think Cilan is getting suspicious. We should act normal for a while."

At first, Chili hadn't thought much about it, if only because he was pissed at Cress insinuating that they were _abnormal_. Even if their relationship wasn't exactly accepted, you didn't come right out and say what they were doing was wrong. They weren't hurting anyone and neither was forcing anything onto the other, so what they hell did anyone care?

After he calmed down, he understood that perhaps Cilan wasn't ready to know yet, and that was fine. But then a week passed and Cress wouldn't kiss him. Two weeks and he really missed Cress leaving his bedroom door unlocked for him at night. Three weeks and even masturbating wasn't doing much for him. He missed Cress—his voice, his kiss, his touch, his cock. Oh, _his cock_. Chili would give anything to suck Cress's dick, and here his brother was ignoring him. It was _infuriating_.

Honestly, he thought Cress must be losing his goddamn mind to keep pushing him away—they were _seventeen_; where was his sex drive?—but he'd put up with it thus far. But all day, Chili hadn't been able to focus on his work. It was all Cress, all the time. And more often than not, he found himself staring at Cress's tight ass, imagining himself balls deep in it, or maybe Cress riding him and moaning like he was in heat.

He wasn't sure how many erections he'd had to will away that day, but it was far too many for his tastes. And the thought that Cress wouldn't do anything about his predicament only served to agitate him further… So when they'd closed for the evening, Chili waited until Cilan left before rushing behind him and locking the door. Cress gave him a puzzled look, which soon disappeared when Chili advanced upon him.

"Chili, I can guess what you're planning, but don't—"

"Why?" Chili questioned, not stopping. Cress started to back up. "It's been almost a month. My balls are gonna be as blue as your hair at this rate! How is not having sex going to solve anything?"

"You know very well that Cilan—" He knew Cress would give him hell later for all the interruptions, but right then he didn't care.

"Yanno, I don't think Cilan will care. Hell, I think he'll be _happy_ for us. And even if he isn't…" Cress bumped into a table, and Chili was quick to cross the gap between them, effectively trapping Cress in place. "…so what? Cilan has nothing to do with us."

"Chili, _stop_." The thought of bending Cress over the table and fucking him so hard he lost his voice from screaming dominated Chili's mind. He was painfully hard, and he had no doubts that Cress could feel it with as close as they were pinned together.

"I don't think you want me to." He was smirking—it was obvious that Cress wanted to keep going. After all, Cress was almost as hard as Chili, and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. "But you know that if you say no, fine, I'll stop. But really Cress… Do you honestly want me to stop?"

Cress didn't answer at first, instead opting to glare as best he could. It wasn't very convincing, but Chili backed up anyway. Cress almost whined when their bodies lost contact.

"_Chili_." Chili only smirked wider. "Get your ass over here and fuck me into this table."

Chili laughed when Cress reached out and yanked him back. Yeah, he knew his twin pretty well.

"_Yes sir_."

* * *

"You, um, broke one of the tables?" They were both disheveled, but oh so very sated. Cilan had harbored suspicions about his brothers before, but now… He really didn't have any doubts. Especially when Cress, who loved to hear himself talk, could only nod in a dazed manner.

"Yeah, but hey, we'll replace it, so don't worry, okay? Now, excuse us, but we're a little tired, so goodnight." Chili put his arm around Cress's shoulder and led him away. Cress followed without a peep… And was Cilan seeing things or was he walking a little oddly? Oh, and they were going to Chili's room…

Yeah, he'd been right all along—they were totally fucking. Hilbert owned him so much money now that it wasn't even funny.


	20. Tell Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Tell Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: If you haven't realize it yet, all of these take place after BW2. I write them as seventeen, having been fourteen in BW. Not that it really matters other than the fact they aren't gym leaders anymore, but oh well.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-08-13

* * *

"Cress, hey, I… Well, you know, I kinda… Sorta…"

Chili was getting frustrated. With himself for feeling this way, with Cress for making him feel this way, at the world in general just for existing…

Cress, not knowing where Chili was going with this, was a bit worried. It wasn't often that his brother acted so nervous and hesitant. Chili did everything with gusto—whether happy, mad, sad, or anything in between, he went all the way. But now he was hemming and hawing and Cress wished he'd just spit it out.

"You just what? Honestly Chili, you've been stalling for five minutes, and we need to get back to the restaurant soon or—"

Chili was often called impulsive and reckless, and it was moments like this he wholly agreed with that assessment. But he just couldn't get the words out and Cress was just so cute and it was _just too much_!

But didn't actions often say more than words? Surely, Cress could understand what he wanted to say from a kiss, right? And even if he didn't feel the same way, well, at least Chili could say he hadn't been a coward.

The kiss was chaste and over quickly—far too soon, in Chili's opinion—and he didn't know what to expect from Cress. Disgust maybe? Anger? Pity? He didn't expect what he was faced with at all though; Cress looked like nothing had just happened. He'd been kissed by his twin brother, and his expression was blank and _Chili wanted to scream_.

"We need to get back to work." Cress turned on his heel and left the triplet's break room, leaving Chili alone and frustrated beyond belief. So that was it? Cress was just going to pretend like nothing had happened? How dare he! Chili had gathered every bit of courage he had, and Cress was just going to ignore the situation?

No way. Chili wasn't going to let him get away with that. Cress was going to have the courtesy to turn him down properly, even if Chili had to force him.

Because this wasn't going away. Chili knew he had very non-platonic feelings for Cress since they'd been gym leaders three years prior, and since that time, his feelings had only intensified. This confession was a long time coming, and it was going to end with Cress's input, even if it was negative. All he wanted was closure, and he was damn well going to get it.

* * *

"Cress, we need to talk." Cress picked up the empty plates from the recently vacated table, not acknowledging Chili. "Hey, I mean it. We need to talk. _Now_."

"…We're working right now." Chili wondered if Cilan and the other workers would notice if he threw Cress over his shoulder and ran away. He decided it was probably best not to risk it.

"Look, I waited all day, and we're closed now. That's the last table in the entire restaurant. So help me, if you don't talk to me, I'll just say everything right here in front of Cilan!" Cress didn't react to the threat other than to glare at Chili. Well, Chili could play that game too. "Fine, then I guess I'll—"

"Honestly," Cress muttered, sweeping past Chili in a huff, "you are so impatient. Just go to my room and wait for me. I'll be up in a few minutes."

He was in the kitchen before Chili could respond. What was going on? He knew he'd put Cress in an odd position, but really, would it kill him to just reject him instead of dragging it out?

He left the restaurant and went around to the back, where the stairs leading up to their apartment was. He bounded up them and went inside, slamming the door behind him and hoping that Cress somehow heard. He was tempted to not listen to Cress and lock himself in his own room instead, but he obeyed his brother's request and went to Cress's room.

It was a neat and tidy room, decorated in blue and white and generally the opposite of Chili's own messy red-themed room. It was relaxing though, and by the time Cress showed up ten minutes later, Chili was ready to calmly discuss things.

Cress, however, obviously wasn't. Not when he stalked over to the bed without a word and pushed Chili down on the mattress. Then pinned him down. Then mercilessly claimed Chili's lips as his own.

* * *

It ended up being almost an hour later before they'd composed themselves enough to actually talk.

"So, ah, you don't hate me then." They were half-naked now, and it was rather obvious what the answer to that was, but Chili felt the need to say _something_, and he could only barely think straight.

"…You have terrible timing I'm afraid," Cress gently admonished, running his long fingers up and down Chili's back. It was a bit distracting, but Chili did his best to pay attention. "Just this morning I decided I needed to tell you of my true emotions, but I couldn't decide what to say and was feeling rather frustrated with myself, and then you kissed me… I wasn't sure what to do. You weren't at fault though. I… should have handled it better than ignoring you."

It was as close to "I'm sorry" as Cress would ever get. It was fine with Chili though. A few hours of frustration and confusion were worth it so long as they were together now.

"Hey, it's fine." And it really, truly was. So much in fact… "Cress?"

"Yes?" Chili grinned and pulled Cress as close as he could. Their bodies melded perfectly—they were, beyond any doubt, made for each other.

"I can finally tell you what I wanted to say this morning. _I love you_." Cress laughed lightly and buried his face into Chili's shoulder.

"And I love you as well."

It surely wouldn't be the last misunderstanding they faced in their new relationship, but they both knew they could get through anything life could throw at them.

…And Chili would _definitely_ be okay if Cress ended all of their fights like he had this time.


	21. Unbind Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Unbind Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (M)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: Yeah, this is shameless smut.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-16-13

* * *

"Cress, p-please, _ah_! Let me go!"

Cress licked his lips, taking in the lovely sight of Chili's flushed skin. Even with his arms tied to the bedposts, Chili was still feisty. There was nothing he could do to free himself, but he didn't stop struggling. It only made him pant and sweat harder, which only turned Cress on more and made him _not_ want to untie Chili. So very unfortunate for Chili, but so very nice for Cress.

"I don't think I will." Cress was having a hard time keeping poised, his brother's naked, writhing body before him certainly not helping. Then again, he was naked and painfully erect, so perhaps it didn't matter at this point if he lost his composure. "In fact, I think I'm going to leave you like this the entire time."

Chili looked ready to protest, but Cress didn't let him say a word before all he could do was moan. Cress would have told him how very delicious he sounded if his mouth hadn't already been occupied. He did hum his approval though, which only made Chili cry out in pleasure.

It was a long time before either of them said much of anything.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this…"

Chili was a little disappointed that Cress wasn't reacting like he had the night before, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. It was still extremely evident that Cress was enjoying being tied up even if he was being a weenie and insisted upon silk ties instead of the ropes he'd used on Chili.

Besides, they'd only just begun. He'd have Cress begging eventually. He always did.

"Well, you did, so deal with it." He crawled forward, nuzzling Cress's erection, then placing a few small kisses on it. Cress squirmed ever so subtly at the teasing, obviously wanting more contact. Chili grinned and pulled away, ignoring the glare he got. He had other plans than that tonight.

He reached over Cress's lithe body and grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand, quickly uncapping it and squeezing some into his hand. Cress didn't look upset by this at all… though his face did clearly show his confusion when Chili began to stretch himself instead of Cress. His face flushed even more when Chili's plan hit him.

"Chili, are you sure—"

"Oh yeah," Chili interrupted, removing him fingers and using his other lubed hand to slick Cress's erection. "I'm so sure that you can't even begin to know. Now watch out, cause I'm gonna burn you up."

Cress had been inside Chili plenty of times and vice versa, but Chili had never ridden him before. And judging by the sounds he made as Chili lowered himself on Cress's length, he was absolutely sure Cress was enjoying it.

"Chili—! Ah, _Chili_!" Chili was spurred on by Cress's cries and whines and pleas, and he almost wished Cress's arms were free so his brother could touch him, but at the same time, he did love having so much control in the situation. _He_ got to control the pace, and that was something that didn't happen too often when someone like Cress was your lover. He didn't think he'd ever heard Cress so vocal during sex either, and it was going straight to his dick.

Cress came first, yelling out Chili's name so loud that Chili knew they'd never be able to face Cilan in the morning, but right then he didn't care. Cress's expression was the definition of exquisite, and he almost came just from seeing it. As it was, he lifted a shaky arm that had been supporting him and stroked himself only a few times before he came over Cress's stomach, closely watching Cress's beautiful spent face as he did it.

The moment he had freed Cress arms, he found himself with an armful of affectionate lover, and they kissed and touched until they fell asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

"Cress, Chili…" They both looked up from the tables they were washing at the end of the workday, giving their twin their full attention. Cilan hadn't said anything about the past two nights, so they figured he must not have heard them. Surely he would have said something already… "Please, _please_, if you two… do _that_ tonight, do it in Cress's room. I can hear you two in Chili's room and you were, um, really loud yesterday, so please have sex quieter or further away! I really want to sleep tonight!"

Or not.

"Ah, of course, terribly sorry." Cress wasn't sorry at all. Chili was just amazed that he could stay so calm when he and Cilan were both brushing brighter than his hair. "Maybe we should look into ball gags next…"

Cilan was quick to excuse himself, and Chili was so mortified that he grabbed Cress's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Yes, ball gags seemed perfect for brothers who had no tact.

Needless to say, Cilan didn't hear them that night, and Cress and Chili added one more kink to their ever-growing list.


	22. Value Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Value Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: From smut to fluff. I love how versatile these two are.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-28-13

* * *

While Chili and Cress seemed like confident people—perhaps even overconfident at times—they both had their inner demons to contend with. In both cases, they hid their insecurities well from everyone, so the point no one suspected otherwise. They did share many things with each other, but even then, it wasn't everything. Certainly not their fears that pertained to their relationship.

Cress wondered why Chili put up with such an egomaniac who could never admit when he was wrong.

Chili wondered why Cress put up with such a screw up who never seemed to know when to shut up.

Neither ever hinted towards their doubts… At least until the night Chili woke up to find Cress was no longer in his arms.

"Hey…" Cress adverted his gaze from the sky and gave his twin a small smile. It wasn't a sad smile, but it wasn't particularly happy either. "Couldn't sleep?"

It was rather obvious that he couldn't, but Chili didn't know what else to say. Cress only came out to the fire escape when something was wrong, and Chili hadn't known he _was_ upset about anything. It worried him.

"No, not really. Did I wake you?" He smiled a fraction wider when Chili shook his head. "Good. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I simply… Needed to clear my thoughts."

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Cress's smile slowly faded, a pensive expressive replacing it. He looked back to the night sky and sighed.

"…No, not really."

"That means it's about me, doesn't it?" Cress didn't answer right away, though it was another question with a very obvious answer. Chili just couldn't imagine why. When Cress finally nodded, Chili felt a cold chill run down his spine despite the warm night air surrounding them.

"Don't misunderstand; you've done nothing wrong. It's more…" He turned back to Chili, regarding him with utter sincerity. "You didn't decide to be my brother, but you _did_ choose to be my lover. _Why_?"

Why? Chili often thought the same question of Cress, but he'd never once wondered why _he_ chose _Cress_. He'd never had to—it was completely simple and utterly obvious to him.

"Because I love you, duh." Cress didn't seem satisfied with his response, so Chili laughed and tried again. "I love how confident you are. I love how your eyes light up when you're happy. I love how you totally command every battle you have. I love how you sing to yourself when you think no one's around. I love when you smile, no matter why you're doing it. I love your voice and your body and your _everything_! There's nothing about you I don't love, and if you're really doubting that, I don't know what to tell you."

"Chili, I'm not perfect…" Cress's voice was small and wavering with emotion, and Chili felt his heart swell.

"Don't I know it!" He laughed, and he imagined Cress was rolling his eyes. "But you're… perfect in your imperfection. If you didn't have your flaws, you wouldn't be you. I love you even though you're a self-centered dick sometimes. Hell, I love you _because_ you're a self-centered dick. You're just… you."

Silence reigned for many minutes, and Chili let Cress take his time. He hadn't thought about his words—he'd merely said what was in his heart. He meant every bit of it though, and maybe, just a little bit, he felt a little better about his own insecurities. He didn't doubt that his twin loved him just as much as he loved Cress, so perhaps Cress loved his imperfections too…?

"…Thank you Chili. For as impetuous as you are, sometimes you are ridiculously insightful." He was pretty sure that meant yes, he did.

"Well, heh, whatever you say." He held out his hand and flashed Cress a grin. "Ready to get back to bed now?"

Cress didn't hesitate to accept, and hand in hand, they returned into the apartment.

Their fears wouldn't disappear immediately, but that night they came to understand each other better. And from that point forth, neither would be quite so secretive with their emotions. They didn't have to—it was clear that no matter what, they would always love each other.


	23. Wed Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Wed Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: This is about the silliest one I did and it's my favorite.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-18-13

* * *

Honestly, Chili didn't know how they'd managed it.

"Chili, tell me how no one caught this." But he couldn't. He really couldn't.

"I guess Sinnoh is really lax about these things? I mean, didn't you find that book in Canalave City that was talking about how pokémon and humans used to marry each other?"

"Yes, but we applied for a marriage license in this region to see what they'd do and they didn't even notice were brothers. I know we don't look very similar for twins, but it's like they didn't even look at our birth certificates."

Chili could only stare at the paper in his hands, not able to figure out what to say. Cress looked like he was torn between laughing and crying.

"Chili. We're legally married in Sinnoh. As long as we're here, _you're my husband_."

"Y-yeah. And you're my husband too…" Chili looked to Cress, then back to the marriage certificate, then suddenly stood up with a determined look in his eyes. "Let's see how far we can take this!"

* * *

"Hoenn was even easier than Sinnoh, somehow." Chili nodded, a brand new certificate showing that he was legally bound to Cress. It was all a little overwhelming for what started as a joke.

"Hey Cress?"

"Yes?" Chili grinned, setting the papers aside and pulling Cress into his arms.

"Don't you think we should have our honeymoon soon?"

* * *

"Cilan will never believe this is happening." Johto hadn't disappointed. Chili kept expecting these regions to figure out the truth and revoke their married status, but it had yet to happen in three regions. Only one more, and they'd be married on an entire continent.

"He'll just be upset we didn't have some big wedding or something." Speaking of weddings… "Hey, if Kanto lets us get married too, I'll buy you a wedding ring, okay?"

"…It had better be expensive." Chili laughed and pulled Cress in for a kiss.

"Only the best for my husband."

* * *

"Why aren't they questioning why we aren't married in Unova?" Why were blue diamond white gold wedding rings so expensive was the better question as far as Chili was concerned. But Cress had gotten him a nice gold band with rubies set in it, and it wasn't nearly as girly as Cress's, so he guessed it all worked out.

"We gotta pay for these things in every region, and it's not like we live here, so maybe they don't care as long as they get our money." Cress made a noise of assent, but he was more concerned with watching how the light reflected off the diamond.

That was fine with Chili. He'd rather watch his husband enjoying himself than wonder why they were able to get married in foreign regions anyway. Why question a good thing?

* * *

"How was your trip?" Cilan asked when his brothers were back home after several months of traveling abroad.

They shared a look before holding out their left hands, proudly showing off their wedding bands.

It took three hours before Cilan stopped complaining about them not telling him sooner, but they didn't regret a thing. Even if Unova would never let them be wed, as far as they—and now Cilan—were concerned, they were forever bound.

Till death did they part.

And maybe even longer than that.


	24. X Me

Spiel Mit Mir – X Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: This was the last one I wrote, and I let my readers on tumblr pick the theme since it was a wildcard. My friend Oos (ajockeynamedpod) was the only one to respond, so she got her wish of suicidal Chili. It's the first time I've written attempted suicide, so I have no idea if it turned out okay, but she liked it! That's all that matters!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-30-13

* * *

The hospital halls were cold and sterile, and Cress hated being there. He hated that he had to be out here instead of in the room his brother was in. But most of all, he hated himself, because he knew that it was his fault Chili was here in the first place.

He'd seen the warning signs. He knew Chili was unhappy, and Cress had thought he was helping by making Chili open up about it. He still thought that way in fact, but the problem came when Chili broke down and confessed everything…

"I'm sorry. I don't… I don't feel that way about you."

Chili had bared his heart, and Cress had struck him down. And he hadn't even meant it. He'd just been scared—no, terrified—of what would happen. Besides, Chili deserved better than him!

Or so he'd thought until the day he found Chili in the bathroom, bleeding on the floor, his arms littered with long vertical slices. He hadn't even known if Chili was alive at that point, and he was too paralyzed to do anything but scream until Cilan came running and called an ambulance. The paramedics later told them that Cilan wrapping his arms was probably the only thing that stopped Chili from dying right there on the floor.

Cress couldn't even help his dying brother. He felt useless and pathetic, and when they were given the note Chili had tucked into his pockets by a nurse, he knew Cilan wasn't very happy with him either.

"You told him that? Cress… How could you? Why would you lie to him like that? You've loved him for years, I know you have!" Cilan might not have come out and said it was his fault, but he really didn't have to. Cress knew.

And now Chili was hovering between life and death, but he had to stay out here, in this cold, sterile hallway. Even Cilan had been permitted in, but they didn't trust that he was stable enough to see Chili in that state. Maybe he wasn't. He still wanted to be in there.

"Maybe it's best you're not there if he wakes up," Cilan had quipped as he'd past him into Chili's room almost four hours ago. Cress might have taken a swing if he hadn't been so shell-shocked—not because Cilan wasn't right about it being his fault, but because of that _if_. Chili would make it. _He had to_.

Cress had refused to leave the hospital, even when Cilan went home to make sure all the workers and customers would know they wouldn't be open for a while and lock everything up. He still wasn't allowed to see his unconscious brother, but it didn't stop him from staying in the hall outside his door until he was forced into the waiting room that evening.

The nurses on night duty allowed him to stay as long as he was quiet. It was fine; he didn't have anything to say until Chili was awake.

He ended up falling asleep shortly after two in the morning, and he slept fitfully in an uncomfortable chair until a nurse woke him up two hours later. Chili was awake. And he wanted to see Cress, immediately.

Cress was excited, nervous, frantic, and guilt-wracked, but he followed the nurse until she finally let him into Chili's room, then shut the door behind him with instructions to call her right away if anything went wrong. He barely heard her as he finally saw his twin. It was painful. His arms were covered in thick bandages, he was hooked up to multiple IVs, and his skin was pale and sickly. And then his eyes… They looked so dead. But through all of that, he _still_ smiled when he saw Cress.

Cress began to sob harder than he ever had in his life.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. __You aren't worthless. You aren't weak. No one hates you. __Being gay doesn't change that. Loving me doesn't make you sick.__Don't do this again. We'll get you help, I promise. It will all be alright. I'll never lie to you again. Please please __**please**__._

The words came out in a blur, and he was surprised that Chili was able to understand him at all. But when he finally fell silent, Chili just shook his head very slightly and whispered,

"I'm sorry too."

It would be a long time before Chili was healed, both physically and mentally, but Cress swore right then that he would never let Chili down again, _ever_.

Because he loved Chili, and he'd be damned if he ever let his fears ruin that again.


	25. Yahoo Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Yahoo Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: This is the only one to be a direct sequel. Remember Join Me? Yeah, this follows that one.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-22-13

* * *

The party had been huge, with every gym leader in Unova attending, as well as many very strong trainers and even a few elites. Iris herself had come!

Chili was happy with the turnout, even if it was a bit overwhelming. They hadn't gotten this response when he and his brothers first got their gym, but now that he and Cress were reopening it as a dual water and fire type gym with double battles, everyone was suddenly excited. True, dual gym leaders were a novelty, and a trainer would have a real challenge commanding two pokémon at once against Cress _and_ Chili. Especially since they were a lot stronger then they'd been years ago, a fact almost everyone at the party had brought up.

The party was on the eve of the gym's reopening, and they both knew they should get some sleep. They'd still be waiters at the restaurant until they had challengers, and there were a few new staff members coming in that would need training to help when the brother's gym leader duties were too time consuming.

There was a possibility they'd have to eventually leave the restaurant all together, though Cress had insisted they not tell Cilan that quite yet. Neither of them liked the idea of separating completely from Cilan, but they accepted that perhaps it was inevitable with their growing interests in different fields. Cilan wanted the restaurant, Cress wanted the gym, and Chili… Well, Chili didn't care so much as long as he was with Cress.

At the current moment, Chili was indeed with Cress, in his brother's bedroom, decidedly _not_ sleeping.

"Cress—oh!—we're gonna regret this in—_ahh_—the morning." Cress stopped sucking Chili's neck and smirked.

"Perhaps. But won't our victories seem that much sweeter knowing we forwent resting to have sex instead?" They had sex so regularly that Chili didn't see the big deal, but still. Whatever. If Cress wanted to fuck instead of sleep, far be it for him to refuse.

"Whatever you say. Now, _unnn_, stop teasing and touch me dammit!"

* * *

Waking up that morning had been tough. They'd stayed awake longer than usual, and had to wake up earlier than normal to prepare. Cress had insisted on a grand speech for their very first challenger, and as with everything else, Chili couldn't argue with what Cress wanted, even if that meant he'd be yawning the entire battle.

"I wonder who we'll get to face first." Cress was one step away from gushing, and Chili's sleep deprived brain found it almost unnerving. Still cute of course, but he figured he was probably pretty biased when it came to Cress.

"I think, um, it will be someone _fairly_ strong," Cilan said as he unlocked the restaurant doors. Before the first customer—Spectator? Challenger? Chili didn't know; there were more people out there than he'd expected—could enter, Cilan turned around to face his brothers, smiling coyly. "I challenge you to a gym battle."

Cress's jaw hung, and almost as if by magic, Chili wasn't tired anymore.

"Aw yeah," he cheered, grabbing Cress's arm and practically dragging him to the stage where battles took place. "Let's do this!"

The crowd settled into the tables, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Cress finally recovered and launched into his dramatic speech, now improvising with things about brotherly love and whatnot. Chili watched Cress, a grin almost splitting his face. This was happening—he and Cress were officially the Striaton City gym leaders, and this was what he had to look forward to for a long time to come. It was all definitely worth celebrating!

…And later that evening, that was exactly what he and Cress were going to do, _all night long._


	26. Zip Me

Spiel Mit Mir – Zip Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if Pokémon would ever have real twincest in it.

Author's Note: It's more Tie Me than Zip Me, but whatever. Here's the last one, which was the second one I wrote! Hope everyone reading enjoyed themselves!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-06-13

* * *

Even with as long as they'd run the restaurant, Chili still had trouble properly tying up his apron.

Cress thought it was incredibly endearing.

From the start, Chili had him tie the apron strings because, as he put it, "You can make those perfect bows and I just kinda jumble it in a knot." Cress was more than happy to help his brother—especially when his ego was being stroked at the same time—and he never once complained that Chili had no desire to learn to do it himself.

…Of course, there had been a time, years ago when they were still gym leaders, when Cress became very aware that his hands were dangerously close to Chili's rear end on a daily basis. Then he'd had the startling realization that he really, _really_ wanted to touch it.

When Cress was determined to do something, he damn well did it with his head held high, but that time had been a bit different. First, he'd started by "accidently" brushing his fingers over Chili's butt, then he'd worked up to a full palm "slip." After two weeks of thinking he was getting away with it, Chili ended up turning to him once he had finished and had exclaimed very bluntly, "Dammit Cress, if you wanna grope my ass, just do it!"

Thinking back, Cress realized it was an… _interesting_ start to their current relationship—that luckily Cilan hadn't been around to witness—but he certainly wouldn't change it. After all, they might have been late to the gym that day, but Cress had gotten his wish. Those days, copping a feel while he was tying Chili's apron was part of their everyday routine.

He'd always wondered how they managed to never get caught… Until that day.

"O-oh, you two are…" They'd been in Cress's room at the time, and he'd told Chili to lock the door. He'd woken up that morning after a particularly steamy dream, and he had every intention in the world to get off before they started working for the day. First, he tied the bow… then he slipped his hand under the apron and unbuttoned Chili's pants.

Chili was a willing and eager participant, enthusiastically encouraging his twin to go on when Cress slipped a hand into his pants. But Cress hadn't even gotten past the layers of fabric when his door suddenly opened and his other twin walked in.

Which lead them to their current position, with Cress's hand down Chili's pants and Cilan staring nervously. Honestly, Cress supposed he could have found out in a worse way. At least the apron was hiding everything.

"Yeah," Chili replied, his tone impatient. "_We are_. So maybe you could wait for us in the restaurant or something."

"S-sure! I'll, um, see you there…" He ran as fast as he could from the room, and Cress didn't really blame him. He wouldn't want to walk in on Cilan and Hilbert, and he and Chili were definitely a special case, being his brothers and all. But he hadn't seemed _too_ upset…

"Hey, quit over thinking stuff and keep going, will you? I'm burning up over here!" Chili's excitement hadn't gone down even with Cilan's interruption, and Cress had to admit that his really hadn't either. Well, since they didn't have to worry about Cilan coming back, what was the point in stopping now?

…But he swore he was never, _ever_ going to trust Chili to lock the door again.


End file.
